And Into Dreams Come Closer, Come Near
by isflamma
Summary: AU Leon is getting married, but at his bachelor party something happens that changes his plans forever... CxL, ChxJ, RxB
1. Chance meetings

AND INTO DREAMS; COME CLOSER, COME NEAR 

**Summary:** Leon is getting married and on his bachelor party something happens that changes his plans forever… AU

**Characters/pairings:** Claire/Leon, Chris/Jill, Rebecca/Billy, Ashley, Barry, Carlos, Sherry, Ada(/Leon), Wesker, Steve

**Rating:** T - but it might go up, haven't decided yet.

**Warnings:** Language, mild violence, Steve-bashing, sexual undertones/themes, Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer:** Capcom owns all the characters and concepts from Resident Evil. Any new people, and the SI are mine so don't steal them, thanks.

_Italics thouhgts_

_AND INTO DREAMS; COME CLOSER, COME NEAR _

_Chapter 1: Chance meetings _

You could hear the loud music all the way to the parking lot. The bass beat drumming into you, pulsing with heat, driving into the very bone in pace with your heartbeat. The slow and fast paced beating rhythm a sirens call for all who walked by. Tempting with a promise of passion. The name _Simply Irresistible_ was well suited for this establishment.

"Yeah, this is the place guys. Get ready for some fine looking ladies…"

"Hell yeah, time to party!" It was a group of men who were answering the sirens call. Not an unusual sight outside the club.

But while this looked to be your typical group of guys going out for a night at the local strip joint this group had an exception. They were celebrating one of them getting married. Leon, the man in question, was desperately trying to back out of his party.

"C'mon guys. Ada's going to kill me if she finds out about this." He was almost whining.

"When did you get so whipped man? Now shut up and enjoy one of your last nights of freedom." Markus, one of his office buddies, commented. When they came in to the bar/showroom the music was almost too loud. It pushed and pulled at their senses drawing them into the rhythm of the night.

The place was packed, almost every table occupied, especially down the front by the stage, and many were standing by the walls. Beautiful girls were walking around taking orders and such, but most of the attention was to the stage were a beautiful young blonde was putting on one heck of a show.

One of the guys managed to score them a good table close to the stage.

A cute young woman, slender build and short brown hair showed up to get their order. Her nametag read Becca.

"What can I get you guys?"

"Hey cute thing, a pitcher of beer, a whiskey on the rocks and a bottle of tequila if you would?" Ted, another of Leon's co-workers said. As Becca walked away she got a smack on the behind.

Sighing, used to it by now she walked over to the bar and gave Billy the order.

"Jill on next?" she asked as she waited for the order to be up.

"Yup. Place looks to be pretty packed, she's going to love it." He flashed her a charming smile.

Becca bushed slightly not used to Billys attention. _oh yeah, Jill would love this alright._

As if speaking of her would summon her, the music ended and Ashley, or Victoria as she was called on the job, walked off the stage while the crowd cheered her on.

A little while passed and then the stage went dark only to lit up a second later, a single spotlight directed at a amazingly attractive, curvaceous brunette. A slow, sensuous beat began to play as she stood there, just soaking in the atmosphere.

"Presenting, the star of the stage: Aphorella!" there was a huge applause and lots of excited shouts as Jill finally started to sway a bit in beat with the music as Billy introduced her over the PA. Slowly and slowly building to a more passionate dance. She looked absolutely stunning in her tight white tank top, short light blue skirt that covered almost nothing, and finishing it off the high heeled boots that was her trademark.

Jill turned and swayed passionately with the music. She really loved this job. Just knowing that she had this power over the crowd, she could make them do almost anything just by looking at them and focusing her charm on someone. It made her laugh, men were so easy. She grabbed the pole and bent backwards while she lowered herself to the floor, winking to Carlos at the bar. He only smiled and shook his head, giving a knowing look to Billy. Everybody knew Jill was a flirt, which was why some wondered if she would calm down when her and Chris finally got married. A quick glance to the backstage door showed Chris smiling at her antics, he knew exactly what she was doing.

Then she was up again and on with it.

The bachelor party was very into it, like everybody else in the house. There was no question why this was the most popular place in town, you only had to come in for one show and you were hooked.

But in the corner of his eye, Leons attention was drawn to the back of the stage where two other girls were dancing. The one on the right was who had caught his attention. She was simply breathtaking. Glowing red hair, pale skin, just the right build. Leon couldn't take his eyes of her. She was just so perfect, swaying to the music in her deep red bra and tight black miniskirt. At closer inspection he noticed she was barefoot. A silly smile sneaked on him at that, it was just so perfect for her. So fitting. His drink, friends and this "Aphorella" completely forgotten as he was bewitched by the redhead. But she did not even look at him once during the entire show. But to Leon it didn't matter. He would come back here, he would come back to simply watch this siren. Ada be damned. _Ada… that's right, your fiancé. How could you forget about her for even a second?_ And then he knew he could not come back. That this was the once and only time he would behold this siren. No matter how much the thought made him feel cold inside. So he kept watching until she stopped dancing and disappeared, unbeknownst to Leon taking a part of him with her.

Suddenly he felt sick. And after awhile he felt in desperate need of some air.

"hey guys, I'll be right back ok."

"Sure man, but don't be long. This is your party and you're missing the best of it by not be…" the rest of Ted's sentence was lost in the cheers that erupted when the next girl came out on stage.

So Leon got up and went to the bathroom.

But he wasn't the only one that had been watching her that night. And this other man could hear nothing but her call.

* * *

Claire was tired. She'd pulled waitress duty all night before the show and was now just completely beat. She just wanted to go home and take a long, warm bath. Changing into her normal clothes; a pair of jeans and a black sweater, she then waved goodbye to the rest of the girls, stopped by Barry's office to tell him she as going home and then told her brother Chris goodnight before walking out to her car.

* * *

Leon really felt that he needed to get some air. For some reason he felt incredibly claustrophobic at the moment. _God, I just need to get some air._

* * *

"We belong together, why do you keep denying it?" the tone of Steve's voice was getting a little desperate. Claire suddenly felt a little scared. She knew some self-defence, Barry made sure that all his girls could protect themselves if need be and she probably only needed to scream and one of the guys would come running. But still, she was scared since she couldn't understand why he didn't just leave her alone.

"Look, there's not going to be anything between us, ever." She tried to us a calm and somewhat friendly, but still serious tone in her voice but it shook a bit anyway. And of course Steve noticed this.

"See, I can hear that you don't believe that. Just accept the fact that you and me are meant to be." And then he grabbed her right arm, and started to try and drag her towards his car.

"Let go! Leave me alone!" Claire demanded and immediately tried to twist her arm away but he had a good grip and she was in the wrong position for it to succeed. She managed to stop him though and let out an ear piercing scream, which he stopped with a swift blow to her cheek. Claire fell out of his grip to the ground, shock dulling her senses.

"See what you made me do? Now get up." There was irritation in his voice.

"The lady said to leave her alone. Now step back and get lost." a voice spoke clearly from behind Steve.

Steve turned to face the man. "Look buddy, this is none of your business so just leave me and my girl alone, alright?" was the answer.

The man looked down at Claire who was still half lying on the ground, then to Steve clenching his fists before he took a strike at Steve. Steve staggered backwards, his nose bleeding, and gave the man an outraged stare before he ran away to his car and drove off.

With a groan of pain Claire pushed herself to a sitting position. Her head was aching like crazy. "Jerk." she mumbled mostly to herself as she gently rubbed her left cheek.

"Here, let me help you."

She turned to look at the owner of the voice and instantly drowned in the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen.

_End chapter one._

To be continued… 

Finally over. Way long intro, but you need to get to know who's who right?

Love it? Hate it? Lemme know!

Looking for a beta for this fic so if you feel interested, drop me a line.


	2. Feeling I knew you then

**Summary:** Leon is getting married and on his bachelor party something happens that changes his plans forever… AU

**Characters:** Claire/Leon, Chris/Jill, Rebecca/Billy, Ashley, Barry, Carlos, Sherry, Ada, Wesker, Steve

**Rating:** T - but it might go up, haven't decided yet.

**Warnings:** Language, mild violence, Steve-bashing, sexual undertones/themes, Alternate Universe,

**Disclaimer:** Capcom owns all the characters and concepts from Resident Evil. Any new people, and the SI are mine so don't steal them, thanks.

**AN:** Well, here's chapter two. Hope you like. I'm really enjoying writing this. Huge thanks to my reviewers! Replies are at the end of the fic. Just a note though, got like 200+ hits and 8 reviews. C'mon guys. Just drop a note saying liked it or didn't like it. It'd brighten up my day… and I'd really need some brightening up.

But now on to chapter 2.

_Italics thouhgts_

_**AND INTO DREAMS; COME CLOSER, COME NEAR **_

_From chapter 1_

_With a groan of pain Claire pushed herself to a sitting position. Her head was aching like crazy. "Jerk." she mumbled mostly to herself as she gently rubbed her left cheek. _

"_Here, let me help you." _

_She turned to look at the owner of the voice and instantly drowned in the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen._

_**Chapter 2: Feeling I knew you then**_

She just stared at him for a moment, mesmerized. Locked deep within these amazing blue eyes. Falling deeper and deeper, she could almost feel the warm light she saw deep within them, it was like coming home after a day of being out in the cold. Claire was then snapped back to reality when she noticed he was speaking to her.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to call an ambulance or something?" he sounded rather worried.

Coming back to her senses she grabbed his outstretched hand and let him pull her up. "No, thanks. I'm okay."

"You sure? You were kinda out of it for a moment there." He didn't seem all to confident in her assurance of well being.

"No really, I'll be fine." She noticed he still hadn't let go of her hand. She could swear she felt that same warmth seep into her, warming her all over. The encounter with Steve was instantly gone from her mind.

He just looked at her then, deep into her eyes as if he was trying to find something there. She noticed how close they were standing and was sure he felt the same pull she did. Claire felt she should be embarrassed or offended that a stranger was so intimately close to her. But it was as if they were drowning in each others eyes, drifting closer and closer.

She felt more than saw his hand reach up to her face and gently touch her hurt cheek, and she felt like flying at his touch. The hurt was gone, as was the cold air and the burns on her arms from the pavement didn't even register anymore. There was nothing but this helpful stranger that she was drowning in.

Suddenly gravity returned and she felt as she was ripped from something as he pulled his gaze away from her eyes. It was the insistent ringing of a cell phone that had ruined the moment. The man pulled his phone from somewhere and started talking to someone.

Claire took a moment then, she noticed that her cheek ached like hell and that she didn't really care as long as this man would just look at her like that again.

Suddenly angry at herself for letting her barriers be breached so easily, she pulled back even further to collect herself. Something like this had never happened to her before, and she felt a little silly about the whole thing.

"Fine, I'm on my way." The man had finished his phone call. "Will you be alright? Do you need a ride or something? Shit, I'm in no condition to drive. But what if I call a cab or something?" He was looking a little unsure of what to do, perhaps even lost.

"No need, my car is right over there." She said and pointed at her car. "I'm just gonna go home now."

"Oh, okay. But don't you want to call the cops or something? Get that guy arrested?"

Claire thought about it for a moment. It would help her, wouldn't it? A part of her said no, Steve would only be happy that she paid him attention, any attention. No, no need for the police, this was a matter the guys would help her with.

"Nah, he's just some sick guy that thinks he has a right to something that he has no chance in hell to get. I'm kinda used to it." Comes with the line of work, she wanted to add.

"Well that must suck. To be used to something like that I mean. Look, if he shows up again you just run, scream for help. Don't try to talk sense into him or anything. Just get the hell away from there." His tone was very serious as he spoke.

Claire was a little pissed that this stranger was trying to tell her what to do but she could see that his worry was sincere so she supposed it was okay. Rather touching that a stranger would care so when she thought about it.

"And if you do have to talk to him, give him my regards." He half smiled at that.

She smiled as well and winced as pain shot through her system. He noticed her wince and the worried look was back.

"I'm Leon by the way." He said and held out his hand.

"Claire." She took his hand and shook it for a moment. There was that warmth again. So very tempting.

He smiled at her and she noticed his eyes had changed color. They were a sort of blue-green now, shining with a kind light.

"I better get going. Thanks for helping me out." She let go of his hand and started to back away towards her car.

"Anytime." He smiled and waved a quick goodbye.

Claire turned and walked to her car, a wine red VW New Beatle. After opening the door she glanced back, and there he was, making sure she got to her car safe.

_Leon huh? Feel free to save me anytime._

* * *

Leon just stood there and watched Claire drive away. He couldn't believe what had just happened. There he'd been feeling sick and went to grab a breath of fresh air only to find his siren being attacked by some snotty kid. He'd felt an instant fury and a desire to beat the shit out of that kid. But a punch was all he had had time to get before the punk ran of. But who cared about him anyway, once he was gone he had been alone with her. _Her_. Claire she'd said her name was. He rolled it around his mouth a bit, getting a taste of it. Claire, he liked the sound of that.

And after he'd helped her up they'd been standing so close and he had felt like he was drowning in her eyes. Those beautiful blue-grey eyes. He'd forgotten all about the kid, the fact that they were standing in the middle of a parking lot, forgotten that his friends were waiting for him inside and most of all forgotten about Ada. And then Pete had called and ruined the moment. And he had remembered everything.

But she had still been there, standing right there in front of him. And just holding her hand had felt so right. So perfect. It was like something he'd never felt before, to be so lost in a moment.

After the call he had asked her some stupid questions, he wasn't even sure what they were anymore and then watched her walk away to her car. And what a view that had been. Watching those jean clad hips sway as she walked away from him. It was almost too much.

_God I need to sober up and just forget about all this and go home. _But he knew he would not forget, it wasn't like he wanted too anyway.

But at least he could try to distract himself, or at least try. So he gave the parking lot one last look and then walked back to _Simply Irresistible_.

* * *

Once inside he noticed that things were still in full swing. Not really in the mood for any of it Leon took a moment before he returned to his friends.

The rest of the night went by in a blur, Leon found he could not focus and just wanted to go home, but as it was he's party he tried to enjoy the evening, unsuccessfully.

_I just need to go home and sleep. Just go and forget about all this._ But like before, he knew he was just in denial. A part of him had been lost, and now there would be no turning back.

_End chapter 2._

_To be continued…_

Once again thanks to all of you who reviewed. Here, have a cookie!

**Katy: **Yup, he sure does. Personally that's the way I like him, with a sensitive side of course… Hope you like this chapter as well.

**Lin; Night; Lee: **Glad you liked it and here's a new chapter for you.

**W:** Then this isn't a fic for you I suppose. But thanks for reviewing and reminding me to put the couples up in the summary.

**Ezequielhl: **Thanks for the advice, I'm a little unsure about what you meant, but then again English isn't my first language. I've tried to look it over and I hope it's better now. And yup, this is a complete AU, just trying to place the characters in a totally different place, but there will be some things from the games. Ada and Ashley are coming up soon, along with Sherry. Hope you like!

**fragile torture: **Isn't it justfab? ;) I just had to put him as the owner. Go Barry! giggle

**unknown: **Glad you like it, here's the next chapter. Chapter 3 is in the works.

Hope you all liked this chapter and I'd really love to hear from you so please hit that review-button down there. See you all for the next chapter!


	3. An ordinary day

**Summary:** Leon is getting married and on his bachelor party something happens that changes his plans forever… AU

**Characters:** Claire/Leon, Chris/Jill, Rebecca/Billy, Ashley, Barry, Carlos, Sherry, Ada, Wesker, Steve

**Rating:** T - but it might go up, haven't decided yet.

**Warnings:** Language, mild violence, Steve-bashing, sexual undertones/themes, Alternate Universe,

**Disclaimer:** Capcom owns all the characters and concepts from Resident Evil. Any new people, and the SI are mine so don't steal them, thanks.

**AN: **Sorry that it's taken so long. Hope you enjoy this and please review!

_Italics thoughts_

_AND INTO DREAMS; COME CLOSER, COME NEAR _

_Chapter 3: An ordinary day_

The next morning Claire felt much better. Her long luxurious bath the night before had really helped her feel better. The encounter with Steve was but shadow in her mind. But her rescuer, Leon, on the other hand had not left her mind for more than a moment. She truly wished she would meet him again.

It was Sunday so there wasn't really much she needed to do. _Simply Irresistible _was closed on Sundays so she wouldn't need to go there. Chris might give her a call and invite her to come to dinner at his house. It was a family tradition they tried to keep up, it went back all the way to before their parents had died. These days Jill was usually there too, and sometimes some of the other guys. They were after all her new family. That might sound weird to some people, but she didn't care. She loved them for who they were, not for what they did. And it wasn't like it was something to be ashamed of, she danced to put herself through college. It was good money after all. She had tried working at a diner and such before, Chris had not liked the idea of his baby sister even thinking about dancing but he had come around when he saw her struggling to pay the rent let alone put food on the table. And he liked to say that this way he could keep an eye out for any creeps that might try to get too close.

When Claire had looked in the mirror that morning she had been glad to notice that she only had an angry red mark on her cheek, it hadn't turn into a bruise and with any luck it wouldn't. People would ask questions if she showed up at school all black and blue in the face. It didn't even hurt that much anymore, unless she smiled big or touched it, and for that Claire was very thankful.

* * *

Chris called later during the day, as predicted and dinner was set to start in a few hours. Claire had decided to go early and help, but had some doubts about it. She wasn't sure about what she should do about the whole "Steve-thing". If she told Chris he would freak out and lecture her about it before going off to find Steve and beat him into a bloody pulp. The last part she didn't mind that much but the first one. And then there was the look he'd give her. The I'm-your-brother-you-should-listen-to-me-I'm-always-right one. She really didn't like that one. But maybe there was someone else she could talk to about it, someone like Jill. Jill would understand, she was sure. Yes, she'd go early and wait for a chance to talk to Jill alone, away from her nosy and overprotective brother. Sure she loved him for it but sometimes it just drove her nuts. Decision made she grabbed her jacket, helmet and keys and was out the door. 

The dinner had gone a little wrong when someone, it was still unclear who was the guilty party, had started a flour-fight. Yes, they were all adults but sometime the little kid in you just gets out. So, with most of dinner ruined, the gang had decided to order Chinese instead.

Currently they were all sitting in front of the TV watching a movie Rebecca had rented. Claire had yet to get a moment alone to talk with Jill and was now having second thoughts. _Maybe I'm just overreacting, nothingreally happened anyway._ As was true, no one had even looked at her like they had noticed anything._Maybe it would be best to just forget about the whole thing._ A small smile appeared, _well, maybe not the _whole _thing._ A certain knight in shining armour came to mind. No, she would definitely not forget some parts.

* * *

"So, when's Ada getting back anyway?" the girl had a slightly irritated tone to her voice. 

"Not for a few more days. They seem to be having some problems so she wasn't really sure when she'd get to come home." Leon's voice held understanding but still there was something else there.

"Good." Before she would get reprimanded for that she added "Then we get to spend some alone time. Just you and me." A pause. "You can take me shopping."

Laughter burst through from the other end of the line. Like most males, he hated shopping. "We'll have to see about that." Leon was still smiling at the thought. She loved to drag him to go shopping, or topay would probably be the right term. "So, when is your plane going to get here again?"

There was some rustling and then "looks like three hours. It's still delayed. But you should still show up early, you never know with these planes"

"OK, I'll be there early. Give my love to Barbara."

"I will. See you soon."

"Bye."

* * *

Yup, just a short irrelevant chapter this time. Next one should be better. 


	4. A day at the mall

Story warnings, pairings and such in previous chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Capcom owns all the characters and concepts from Resident Evil. Any new people, and the SI are mine so don't steal them, thanks.

**AN: **Sorry that it's taken so long. Hope you enjoy this and please review! Btw, this might be kinda confusing, the writing style, at least that's what I think. So sorry for that. Now go on and read!

_Italics thoughts_ **bold emphasis**

* * *

AND INTO DREAMS; COME CLOSER, COME NEAR 

_**Chapter 4: A day at the mall**_

_How do I get myself into these messes? What did I ever do to deserve this? Have I not already paid my price battling creatures of the night? Fighting for truth, justice, for what is right? How is it then that I managed to end up **here**? God I hate shopping! _Leon found himself thinking as Sherry dragged him from one store to the next. _This never ends! How many stores can there be?_ Yet to him it seemed that there was a never ending amount of the hellish shops. He could practically hear his credit card screaming to be cut in half, and the credit company people with happy smiles on their faces. At least if the cashiers were anything to go by. Every time Sherry and he stepped in to a store there seemed to be someone there ready to help them buy things. _They're like frikkin' vultures! Or sharks smelling the blood, or well, the money the second you step through the door._ He felt his feet complaining once again. _How do girls do this all day long?_ And Leon was no slouch, he exercised regularly and went for a run every day.

"Sherry? Sherry? Sher?" At the hated nickname he finally got her attention.

"Leeeeooonnn… I've told you a thousand times **not** to call me that!" She made a Humph! sound and he had to smile, she sure was adorable when she was all whiny.

"Well how am I supposed to get you out from shop-a-mania? The glint in your eyes is kinda scary you know…"

Sherry giggled then before punching him in the arm. "haha, funny."

"but seriously, how much more do you need? I saw, and felt, all he bags you brought home from your aunt." He still felt achy from carrying all her bags.

"Well **old man**, if you can't handle it then fine. Go somewhere to rest those old bones of yours. Just hand over your credit card before you go. I can't believe you won't let me get one of my own anyway! I'm so old enough you know. And don't you think giving me **the look** is going to work forever, I'm way too responsible to not get one. Plus this is so your own fault for not taking me shopping immediately when I got home. I've got two weeks of shopping to make up for."

"Alright, alright! I get your point. I'm going to regret this later, but fine, take it. And don't you go calling me old, **little girl**." Quickly the card was grabbed from his hand while Sherry stuck out her tongue at him.

"Thanks Leon, I'll call you when I'm done. Bye!" and then she was running of somewhere to make a huge dent in his bank account. _I've got to learn to say no to that girl. And maybe she should get that credit card, right after she gets a job to pay for it that is._ He had to smile though, she sure was growing up. At fifteen she certainly was different from the shy little girl he had met in Raccoon City. It seemed like so long ago now. _Better not to dwell on those memories._ He would always cherish the memories of Sherry and Ada from that place, it was just the rest that he was eager to forget._ Enough of that, finally I get a break and what do I do but stand and whine about things long past._ Plus Sherry's sixteenth birthday was right around the corner and this seemed like a great opportunity to get her one of those things she had been ogling that he'd refused to get for her.

* * *

"Leon? Hey Leon, wait up!" Leon stopped and turned around. A somewhat familiar looking reddish-brunette was calling his name. _She sure is beautiful._ Surprised and slightly guilty of the thought he tried to place from where he knew this woman. 

"Hi! Wow, imagine bumping in to you like this." He was still at a loss at who the young woman was – wait! Could this be the girl from the…club?

_Uh-oh, she's expecting me to say something._

"Umm.. hi." She gave him a funny look at first, but it was instantly changed into a smile.

"You don't remember me do you?" _God what's her name! I'm sure she told me._

"Cr… Cl…" It was something with a C, he was sure he knew it.

"Claire. I'm Claire." She was still smiling, probably at the flush that had showed up when Leon struggled to remember her name.

"Right, of course. I'm sorry." And he really was, how could he have forgotten someone like her?

"Hey think nothing of it. I have a crappy name-memory so I totally get it. So… Look, I never really got to thank you back then. You really helped me out. Are you in a hurry?"

"no, not really…"

"Great! Can I like buy you a coffee or something? I feel really stupid for just running off back then, did I even thank you?" _Just calm down girl, you're scaring the poor guy!_ It was true, her knight-not-in-shining-armour-but-looking-mighty-fine-anyway that she had not expected to ever see again was standing right in front of her looking kind of confused at the moment. He had been appearing in her dreams for the past weeks and now that he was really here in front of her, in the flesh, she was really hoping to get to know him better.

While Claire was having these panicked thoughts Leon was having a hard time believing he was actually talking to the enticing woman. He hadn't really thought about that night all that much _alcohol can do that to you_ but now it was all coming back in detail. Very vivid detail. And while he was starting to feel **very** guilty about the thoughts he was having something, a memory of that night, popped into his head.

"Has that creep been bothering you again?" She seemed surprised at the question, but then looked sort of pleased. _He does remember me!_

"Steve? No, he hasn't shown up since then. I think you really scared him off." Leon gave a satisfied nod at the information. _Creeps like that should be put away._

"How about that coffee? Or tee?" she gave a slight grin "or maybe it's hot chocolate?"

He smiled back at her. "Coffee would be nice."

_End chapter four._

_To be continued…_

* * *

I just read the beginning of this fic and I'm kinda embarrassed, oh well. And yes, I do realise that Claire is kinda OOC but I don't really care right now… but I will try to get her back to normal, someday. 

Loved it? Hated it? Lemme know!

Looking for a beta for this fic, toread it before it's posted, check that it'skeeping with the storyline andcheck for spelling and grammar would be great.so if you feel interested, drop me a line. there's really nothing to it.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! (If I forgot to reply to you review, tell me and I'll get right to it!) Love you guys! You have no idea how many times you've saved my day. Btw, could use a little saving right now. Hint, hint. ;)


	5. Coffee for the soul

Story warnings, pairings and such in previous chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Capcom owns all the characters and concepts from Resident Evil. Any new people, and the SI are mine so don't steal them, thanks.

**AN: **Sorry that it's taken so long. Hope you enjoy this and please review!

Huge thanks to SeveredWing for the beta work. I don't know what I would do without you. I did add a thing or two after, so any mistakes are mine.

_Italics thoughts_ **bold emphasis**

* * *

AND INTO DREAMS; COME CLOSER, COME NEAR

**Chapter 5: Coffee for the soul**

After they had both gotten a cup of coffee and made their way to a small table at one of the coffee shops in the mall, there was a strange, uncomfortable silence between the pair. Neither had been expecting to see the other again, and both were now remembering how they had met. After a minute or two, Claire decided that she had done enough reminiscing and that it was time to get to know this guy.

"So, Leon, what do you do all day when you're not rescuing damsels in distress?"

_Wow what a smile._ Leon was a little lost in her smile. He wasn't really used to talking to any women except for Ada. He had always been popular with the girls, or at least been part of the popular group, but had never really known how to act around them. Realizing that she was waiting for an answer and that he had once more zoned out, another blush tried to make it's way onto his cheeks.

"Well, I work as a patent clerk. I sit behind a desk all day reading and filing reports. It's pretty boring. What about you? Do you…uh…" Realizing what he was about to ask, and how it might sound, he froze, but Claire only laughed. _God, that's such a beautiful sound._

"Do I dance all the time? Is that what you were going to ask?" She waited for him to confirm it and he nodded with a small smile.

"No, I go to college actually. Well, except for Wednesday and weekends. And before you ask, no it's not something I planned on doing. I just kind of got into it. And it's good money. I put myself through school with it." She paused for a second before continuing. "You're not one of those who don't, how should I put it, agree with that kind of work now, are you?" she suddenly seemed more pulled back.

"Oh no, of course not. You're free to do whatever you want." Leon was quick to reassure her.

Happy at his answer, Claire smiled another thousand watt smile. "I didn't think so. But you never know." She took a sip of her cappuccino, trying to figure out what to ask next.

* * *

Slowly but surely the couple relaxed, and learned about the other. Leon was in the middle of describing an "incident" with his friends from work, Claire giggling madly, when they were interrupted by the sound of a throat being cleared. Loudly. Leon immediately stopped talking and turned around.

"Sherry! Hi!" He sounded a little guilty, even to himself. Claire was desperately trying to pull herself together.

"Hi. So, I was going to find you and ask if we could stay a bit longer. I bumped in to Sara and Naomi at the Drop." She nodded at a couple of girls that stood some way behind her. When Leon looked over, they instantly blushed and began to giggle. Sherry simply shook her head. It drove her mad that her friends could not behave around Leon. "Anyway, obviously you are **busy**, so that won't be a problem. Right?"

Again, Leon felt guilty, like he was doing something he absolutely should not be doing. He reminded himself that he was the adult of the two. A_nd there is no way she's getting this to blackmail me with!_ He figured an introduction was in place.

"Sherry, this is Claire. She's a friend of mine. And yes, we'll be catching up for awhile longer so you can go play with your dolls with the other girls."

Sherry gave Claire a dazzling smile and gave her a quick greeting, which Claire returned, then turned to Leon and in a low, cold voice hissed "We shop, okay? That's it. I'm **not** a kid anymore." Leon just smiled happily while nodding his head, as if agreeing with her. They were both used to trying to push each other's buttons, and Leon had just won this round. Sherry let out a short growl before turning to Claire, giving another big smile, then saying goodbye and storming off to her friends to tell them all about the humiliation of Leon.

Leon smiled after her before turning back to Claire. She was looking at him, like she was expecting him to say something. "What?"

"I know you drive a Jeep, that you hate your job, that you love going fishing, that coffee really isn't you thing and you would actually have gone for the hot chocolate but you wanted to be all manly instead. That your secret addiction is carrot juice, and that you wish you had a cottage to live in somewhere quiet by the water, but nowhere in there did you mention you have a… sister? A daughter?" She had an amused expression.

His voice was filled with pride as he answered, "She's my daughter."

"She must take after her mother. You don't look anything alike." It wasn't a rude comment. Simply a statement of fact.

"She does. She looks just like her mother actually. I never met her father so I don't know about him." Seeing that Claire was now looking very puzzled, he decided to tell her the whole thing. Well, the cliff notes version anyway.

"I was a cop back then, four years ago, and I'd just been transferred. Just a few days after, there was this… incident, in the city. A lot of people got hurt, many died. Anyway, during that mad time I met up with Sherry. We became close. We got out alive together a week later. Then when her parents died, she wanted to stay with me. Her parents were among those who didn't make it, so I adopted her. We've been a happy family ever since."

"That's horrible! How could something like that have happened? You were a cop? I should have known." _That was why he had no problem kicking Steve's ass._ "Wait, this sounds familiar. This city, what was it called?"

He took a moment before answering, "Raccoon City. The mid-west." Claire seemed to be thinking about it for a minute or two.

"Yes, that's it. I remember it now. There was some disease and hundreds died, even more got sick. You were actually there? Thank God you made it out alive!" There was a short pause. "I'm so sorry for Sherry." He noticed she had a look of shock and admiration. It seemed she thought even better of him now.

"So why aren't you still a cop? It seems, to me at least, that you're made for the job."

He thought about it for a moment. It was a question that he himself had asked many times. He knew the answer of course, but for some reason it just didn't sound as convincing these days. He wanted to help people. It was what got him into law enforcement in the first place. But Ada…Realizing that he still hadn't answered Claire, and some time had gone by, he was quick to reply. "I have a family to think about now. Someone that depends on me being around. Police work can be very dangerous." _Heck, I'd be happy just doing desk work at the station. But no. "You wouldn't be able to just sit by. You would want a patrol in no time. It's too dangerous. I want you to have a safe job." Sometimes that woman drives me mad. _

"That's very noble of you. I'm sure Sherry loves you for it."

"Actually, she wants me to go back to being a cop. Keeps saying that there are more people out there that need a hero. Not that I see myself as a hero or anything."

Claire just smiled. "Well, you saved me. So there must be a bit of hero in there still." Leon almost felt uncomfortable by her words. _If I was a hero, I should have been able to save all those people._ He lived with the faces and names of the people who had died those days. They never left his thoughts completely. _This subject is getting a little too serious._

Deciding to try and steer the conversation away from the horrors of his past, Leon decided to focus on Claire instead.

"So how come that guy was able to attack you like that anyway? Don't you have security or something?" This was actually something that had bothered him.

Claire was quick to defend her employer. "Of course we do. It's just that… well, they were a bit busy at the moment." At Leon's somewhat upset look, she wanted to clarify. "I know self defense as well. Barry, that's the owner, makes sure that we all take classes. I was just so surprised by him showing up like that. I… I guess I just froze. But then again you were there, so you saw that." _And boy do I feel stupid right now. Thank God Chris never found out. I would never hear the end of it._ Leon, however, still did not seem convinced. Suddenly Claire was struck by an ingenious idea to stay in touch with the handsome 'hero'.

"I just got an idea. You think I'm not far enough along with me self defense? Well, then why don't you help remedy that?" He got a quizzical, and doubtful, expression. "Wait, just hear me out. You were a cop, so you should be pretty good at it, right? With school and work I don't really have time for the classes that we're supposed to attend. But if I had someone who could help me when I do have time…" She trailed off. _C'mon, go for it._

There was a little voice inside Leon that was screaming about how much of a bad idea this was, but he didn't listen to that one. He was too busy listening to the one that was promising more time with this amazing woman, and there was nothing wrong with friends helping each other. Was there? _No. friends should help friends._ And for some reason, he could imagine the loud voice in his head doing a happy dance.

"Sure. I'm positive we could work something out."

Claire's face lit up like a sun. "Great!" She grabbed a napkin and wrote down her number. "Here. Call me anytime. If I don't answer, just leave a message or something. I hope we can start soon." As soon as she had spoken the words, she felt panic rise in her. _I hope I'm not coming on too strong._

But her fears were quickly eased as Leon simply grinned and replied, "That eager, huh?" Claire blushed a little.

"I just don't want to freeze the next time. If there is a next time. With your help, I'm sure I'll be prepared." _Awfully confident about me, aren't you?_ thought Leon. But like her, he was also eager to begin their new project. And that little voice that was still whispering doubts in his mind, kept losing ground by the minute.

* * *

Two cups of coffee, or hot chocolate for Leon, and thirty minutes later Sherry returned without her friends. The trio said their goodbyes and then father and daughter were off.

Claire simply stood and watched them leave, thinking about how lucky she was that Steve had jumped her that day. Leon was a figure she was looking forward to having in her life. And Sherry seemed very nice as well. Eager to talk to one of her friends about this new development in her life, she took out her cell phone and called Rebecca. The other girl loved to hear about everything in everyone's love life, and hated being teased about her own.

Ten minutes later Claire and Rebecca had decided to meet up at Claire's house later and order some pizza. Claire looked at the time and noticed that she could still get all her shopping done if she hurried. So getting the rest of her stuff, a happy smile on her face from her meeting with Leon, she was off to shop.

_End chapter 5._

* * *

So…. You know what I'm going to say! REVIEW!!!!! Let me know what you think about it. Was there something really good, or bad? Your thoughts give me inspiration, you know.

See you in chapter 6!


End file.
